


Fire Burning (For You)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Established Relationship, Even when he's bottom he still acts like the dom, I'm too tired to actually the write the thing, Implied Power Bottom Chase, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Set after Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Movie Monster. All Marshall wants is to go to sleep. All Chase wants is for Marshall to become that take-charge pup he once been. It's kind of his kink, after all.





	Fire Burning (For You)

It had been getting late and after everything they've gone through - the rush of getting the ultimate firetruck, him taking the lead, and saving the day - Marshall had been ready to call it a night. He never realized how tiresome it'd be being the leader until after Ryder told him to take charge of their relevantly new mission, and he wonders how either Ryder or Chase could've done it in their daily lives.

"Huh, maybe that's why Ryder made Chase his second in command." Marshall muttered to himself, yawning as he headed to his pup house. The door barely had enough time to open when something came rushing out at him, causing them to stumble a few centimeters back with a small 'oof' from the Dalmatian. Before he could understand what was going on, he felt himself being kissed and licked all over, canines nibbling a little on his neck. It only took a second for Marshall to realize who was on top of him, and he started to blush. "C-Chase..."

Chase pulled back, looking at the Dalmatian through half-lidded, amber eyes. Marshall shivered.

Chase's eyes always shone bright with intensity - probably because his breed is one of the closest to a wolf a breed can get. They were so, so bright, on the edge of being unnerving, and when they were focus on something, everything else just seems to stop, like awaiting for Chase to make the first move. Any time those eyes were on him, Marshall's gut started to squirm, his heart started to race, and he found himself submitting to the shepherd without realizing it. It was exhilarating as it was annoying.

"Good job today." Chase whispered, still looking at Marshall like he was the only one in the world. Technically, they _were_ the only two still up, and Marshall was about to go to sleep before Chase interrupted.

"T-Thanks, Chase. Can you...let me up now?" He asked, looking up at the bigger dog pinning him down. Chase didn't move, at least, not in the way Marshall expected him to. Instead, he lowered his head to his neck, breath fanning over his skin, causing Marshall to shiver once more. "C-Chase..."

"Not until I get what I want." Chase started, placing a kiss on Marshall's nose. Marshall squirmed, moaning softly, as Chase planted kisses all over him. It was then that Marshall realized something about his friend.

"Y-You're still wearing the firefighter suit...." He stuttered.

"Hmhmm," Chase muttered, nodding his head, and continued his way down Marshall's body until he got between the Dally's legs. Marshall blushed. "You did such a good job. Taking control. Acting like the leader I know you are. It was beautiful to see you in that light." He nuzzled Marshall's crotch, and Marshall turned an even deeper red, arousal flowing through his body.

"I-I..."

"I enjoyed it," Chase suddenly paused, just as the head of Marshall's cock started to peak through his sheath. The silence stretched long enough to have Marshall look down at the dog in front of him, albeit shyly, and then near popped right out of his sheath when he heard Chase growl lowly. " _A lot_."

Marshall gulped just as Chase raised his head, and the Dalmatian could see the lust that linger in his eyes.

Something tells Marshall he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.     

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Back from a long-ass hiatus and the first thing I come up with is porn. For a TV show meant for children. I'm glad some things don't change.


End file.
